Gemma Flame
by flame gemma
Summary: When 2 new members enter Fairy Tail, Lucy's life changed. Will Lucy find out the secret before time runs out or will time itself stop her? And will Natsu be there when Lucy needs him the most?
1. Meeting with two

Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so be nice! Can you guys tell me what should I do in the next few chapters? Please comment my chapter and THIS is not a one-shot so please put it in your alerts! What should I do in the next chapters? Will it be Nalu, Galu, OCXLucy, NatsuXLucy, well..., I'll let you guys decide, k? Hope you all like it. And I want to thank laxusXlucyfan for helping me. You see I sorta studied her fanfiction Nalu story 'Old friends, and jealous dragon slayers'. It's a very good story, you guys should see it. Okay, Okay, I guess I should finish my blog, if not you guys won't be seeing my story. Please comment! Sooooooo... Here's my first Nalu fanfiction story, Secret Untold.!

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia sighed. She was on the train which was heading to Magnolia. The blond was tired from all of the solo missions she'd been taking lately. She knew what had happened though she couldn't complain.<p>

Lisanna had returned. Sure, she was happy that the guild's nakama had returned but she just wasn't as happy as the others. To the old members of Fairy Tail, it was a dead friend that they had cared for years returning. But to Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and the two exceeds, Charle and Pantherlily, it was just meeting a stranger that had "died" before. Although they were the new members of the guild, they didn't take it in like Lucy. Wendy was still small so it didn't bother her. Gajeel was as his oldself, not wanting to know anything. Juvia, well, as long as Lisanna wasn't her love rival, she was okay with her. Charle and Pantherlily, as long as their masters wasn't hurt or anything, they were fine with her.

Though she had talked to the white-haired mage from time to time, it still didn't feel the same. The blond didn't blame her though.

Lisanna was a king-hearted, beautiful young mage. The blond couldn't blame her for her own loneliness. Everyone in the guild deserved to be happy, espeacially Natsu and the gang. If it means that she was going to go own solo missions for the rest of her life, then so be it.

Lucy frowned. Huh, why did she had to think about Team Natsu. She wanted to forget them, remove them from her brain or even better, her life. They had reminded her of the thing that had happened last week. The blond sighed.

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACK<span>

Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to a certain long-haired S-Class mage. Suddenly, Natsu and Happy came butting in.

" Hiya Luigi!"

" It's Lucy! I can't believe it. I've been here for so long and you still don't remember my name. So, whaddya want?"

" So you know that Lisanna had returned right?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Well, I wondered if you could swap places with her? You know, we want to get the old team back.", said Natsu, not knowing how stupid his question was.

The blond frowned. She knew that this day would've come.

" Yeah, you could become more stronger without us helping you in your missions," said the Gray,who had just throwned his shirt to the other side of the guild, and had just landed on shrieking Wendy.

" Plus, you don't need us going jobs with you and sharing the reward with us. You barely have enough money to pay your rent by the end of the day. Lucy had let out a small sigh. This time, it had been Erza to give a reason why she should swap places with the white-haired mage.

" Aye!"

Huh, they were all on it.

" Sure." said Lucy with a fake smile on her face. Inside her heart, was now feeling as if some-opera singer had sung the highest note she has ever sung at the world's largest mirror shop. Feeling all of the mirrors breaking into a billion pieces in just a millisecond.

" Yay!" said Natsu sending a high-five over to Lisanna.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>" Hello all passengers! This is your driver speaking. We have finally reached Magnolia. We wish that you would ride with Magic Trains again. Thank you."<p>

Lucy Heartfillia got her luggage and went straight to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><span>ON THE STREETS<span>

Lucy left her luggages at her apartment and went to the guild. She waved back to those who had waved to her. She greeted to those she knew. The heiress to the Heartfillia fortune stopped at the entrance of Fairy Tail, starring up at the new, big building. Thank goodness nothing had happened to her beloved guild while she was away. After all, anything could have happened to the guild in the past two days.

" Back," she whispered to herself. She used her her right hand which had been stamped with the Fairy Tail logo, to push opened the big doors of the guild. The blond smiled at the loud noises coming from the guild. To her, that was what made this place speacial, what made it felt like home.

Sadly, no one noticed Lucy enter. She went straight to the bar to talk to a cerain bartender.

" Oh, hi Lucy! " said Mira-jane in her cheery voice.

" Hi! Did anything happen in the past two days?"

" Oh, nothing speacial. Unless you say that Cana arguing with Macao and Wakaba over beer was speacial." chuckled the beautiful batender.

The Heartfillia's daughter walked to Team Levy.

" Hiya, Lu-Chan. How was your mission?" asked Levy in her squeaky voice.

" Great, just great."

" Have you finished your sequel? What happened to Elisha? Did she say yes to the proposal Thien Hee gave her? Or did she went with his twin brother, Thein Chai's, proposal?"

" Won't tell... Just wait till I give you the sequel."

" You're mean. Okay, but hurry up. I want to watch it before Gajeel comes back from his mission. He ruins my mood to read.

" Yeah..."

" Hey, did you talk to the new members?"

" Huh?"

" They joined the guild yesterday. They seemed really strong. You should talk to them."

" Hey, Levy. Why do you think that they are stronger than us?" said Jet and Droy with puffs of smoke coming out of their ears.

" I didn't say that they were stronger."

" Ahhh... Levy. You're so cute and smart." said Jet and Droy, who had loves for their eyes.

Lucy still froze at what had Levy said to her.

" Come on. You should talk to them."

And with that, Levy pushed Lucy all the way to the new members, wearing out Lucy's heels.

" Talk to them," was all what Levy said before she left her alone with the two new members.

" Um... Hi.."

The two new members turned and stared at her.

The first member was a girl about 18 years old. She had dark blue for her eyes. She had hair that was cut straight in front of her forehead like Lisanna when she was a child and the back was straight on top and curly at the end. Her long highlight-orange hair reached her waist. She wore a leather motorbike jacket. The jacket was short sleeved. It had studs gold and silver on the shoulder part of the jacket. She also wore a pair of old fingerless gloves. Her short white pants was only long enough to cover what it should have covered, so as you can see, it was really short. Her heels had covered her whole feet and it had studs on the top of the shoe. Although she looked like a biker, she was still beautiful.

The other member was a boy around 19 years old. He had eyes that were sapphire. He had hair that was dark purple. It was spiky. a bit like Natsu's. He wore a black biker jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. If you looked him from head to toe, he looked like a K-pop star that was going to perform his world tour on stage in ten minutes. He looked like the kind that always had a smile on their face. The kind that was happy anywhere anytime. The kind that Lucy would date. On overall, he was handsome.

" Um... Hi... My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia."

The two members didn't reply. They kept on staring at her.

" Is there something on my face? A zit, a mosquito bite?" thought the blonde silently.

The first one to break the ice was the boy.

" Lucy! We finally found you!"

And with that, he gave Lucy a bear hug.

" Eh?"

" You don't remember us?" said the boy.

The blond didn't say anything and just shook her head.

The two members whispered.

" You idiot! Don't you remember the spell I casted on her twelve years ago before she left...?"

" Oh yeah..."

The two new members turned their heads into the direction of a confused blond.

" Lucy, we need your help?"

" Huh?"

" We were wondering that could you allow me to cast a spell on you ?"

" Um... Sure..."

" Okay! Here it goes."

And with that, she began to read a spell.

_Rainbows of yellow and violet,_

_Dragons of gold and silver,_

_Please lend me O'Mighty's power, _

_And bring back once that was truly mine._

And with that, the surrondings of the blond went pitch black.

DREAM (FLASHBACK)

Five year-old Lucy was crying. The older boys were bullying her. Suddenly, there came two figures.

" Don't you dare bully Lucy! Baka!"

" Gemma... Jeremy..."

The orange haired girl ran towards Lucy.

" Lucy, are you all right? Why didn't you use Capricorn?"

" They *sniff took away my keys..."

With that, the boy swung his fists in the direction of the chuckling leader. It had knocked him down. Not only that, but it had also made some parts of his face bleed. The bullies stared and began to run in the other direction.

" Monster!"

" Devil!"

" Baka!"

" You wait and see. We will come back to get you three."

" Yeah, yeah. Go off and run towards your mommys."

The little boy chuckled. He walked back towards Lucy with her keys in his left pocket.

" Here you go Lucy!"

" Thank.. you.."

" Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

The three young mages nodded in agreement.

END OF DREAM (FLASHBACK)

" It's all your fault for using too much magic on her..."

" Shh... She's awake..."

" Don't you shh me!"

" Oh, shut up baka! Can't you see she's awake!"

Lucy got up with a groan.

The two members asked the same question at the same time.

" How do you feel? Anything different?"

The two members stared at each other.

" Why are you asking the same question?"

" I was going to ask you the same thing."

They had begun to start World War III but had stopped as they saw Lucy groan.

" Let's test you." said the orange-haired girl.

" Who am I?"

" You're ... Gemma.. Flame."

" How about me?" said the teenage boy.

" You're Je.. Jeremy Sapphire."

" Yay, she remembers!" cheered the two young mages.

" How did you feel after not seeing your two best friends for twelve whole years? Must've been boring."

Lucy got up and gave them a hug.

" It felt ... well... kinda normal."

" Well, we missed you the moment you stepped out of our lives."

" Yeah..."

AT THE BAR

" So, do you have a team?" asked the curious orange haired girl.

" Not at the moment, why?"

" But Lucy, I thought you were on Team Natsu." said the curious match maker.

" Well, they swap places with me and Lisanna. They said that they wanted to get the old team back together."

" Oh, I'm sorry."

" Don't be. It's okay."

" Hey! Why don't you join us? We'll call it Team Lucy!"

" Um... Sure...!"

With that, Jeremy sent Gemma a high-five.

" so, what magic do you guys use? I still don't remember the part where you guys use your magic."

" I, Jeremy Sapphire, am an ice magci dragon slayer." shouted the boy who wanted the whole guild to know at the top of his lungs.

" What!" said the guild. They all started to whisper.

" Did you hear?"

" Of course I did. Can you imagine? Such a boy being a dragon slayer."

" Well, at least we have four dragon slayers now. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu and him.

Jeremy smiled proudly.

" Oh Mr. Proud, watch this."

And with that, Gemma stepped up on an empty table.

" Hi everyone. My name's Gemma, Gemma Flame. And I have two magic powers."

" Two!" said the guild.

" How could it be two?"

" She's special."

" She's so kawaii!"

Ignoring all of the whispers, she continued on.

" My magic are wind dragon slayer magic and water dragon slayer magic."

" What!" said the guild, again.

" Did you hear that?"

" Both dragon slayer magic."

" So cool."

" Must be useful."

" Hey, Gemma. Why do you have two dragon slayer magic?" said Lucy in confusion.

"Well, when I was six, me and Jeremy lost our parents in a war. We were lost in the forest. Suddenly, three dragons came flying down. Two of them were couples and the other one was just a friend. I was adopted by the couple and was taught to use both of their magic. Jeremy, on the other hand, was taken in by the other dragon. We kept in contact by competing each other every Sunday. And of course, I always win."

" Oh... But it's still hard to believe that you have two dragon slayer magic."

The three mages smiled, not knowing what was waiting for them in the future.

So this is my first story on Fanfiction. How was it? Can you tell me? Just comment me and I'll comment you back in my next chapter.


	2. Team Natsu

Happy: Hi everyone!

Natsu: Hey, Happy! Where am I? Why's the background yellow? And why's there a signboard in the middle of nowhere?

Happy: Natsu.. Elisha picked us out to say the title of the next chapter...

Natsu: Hey, Happy! I wonder why Elisha didn't put us in the first chapter?

Happy: Maybe she's mean

Me (with death glare): I heard that you know...

Natsu: Uh... Chapter 2, Team Natsu

Happy: Natsu, I'm scared.

Natsu: Me too...

* * *

><p>The three young mages were walking back to Lucy's apartment from the guild. They were talking back about their past, hoping that it will help Lucy get her memories back.<p>

" Hey, do you remember the part where we played hide and seek at my place? I'll always be the first one to be found. Huh..."

The two teenage girls chuckled.

" Hey, Jeremy. We've got something to tell you. When we were playing, Gemma left a small red light bulb on your jacket. So, whenever it was our turn to find, we'll just spot the glowing light bulb. You, unfortunately, was too into the game to notice the glowing light bulb. Hahaha..."

" Why you little..."

Gemma and Lucy ran fast towards her apartment.

" Why I see that you're still not fast enough to catch us. Bleh..." said Lucy, sticking out her tongue.

After hearing the comment, the boy ran faster, trying to catch up on the two teenage girls.

Finally, they reached the apartment. The two girls who were still fine, could go on for another mile, but for Jeremy, he looked as if he was going to faint.

" Huh... Huh... Why... do.. you girls... always run so... fast?"

" Haha... It's not us who's running fast. It's just you who's running slow." chuckled the two mages.

Lucy unlocked her apartment and they went in.

" Wow, Lucy. I guess your taste hasn't changed a bit."

" And what does that mean?" asked Lucy with her death glare.

" Nothing..." said Jeremy as he mouthed Gemma a help signal.

The orange haired mage chuckled. Those two seemed to get along, just like the old days.

" Hey, what's that?" said Gemma, pointing at the picture frames that hung neatly on the wall.

Lucy took one down and saw it.

The picture had five figures. One flying cat and four young mages. The mage in the middle was Lucy herself. Besides her was a pink haired idiot and a scarlet haired mage. From the looks of the pink haired one, you could tell that he was a friend you could count on. His big smile could have warmed anybody's heart. The scarlet haired mage looked strong. She wore her polished armour and her favourite skirt. She too had a smile that could've warmed anybody's heart. Besides the mage was a dark haired mage. He had his shirt took off, showing his six-pack. He had the Fairy Tail logo on his chest. And last, there was the flying cat. It had its wings spread out. Its mouth was opened as if it was trying to talk. If you knew him, you'll know that he really could. Despite that he's a cat, he's actually very talkative.

" Oh... That's me when I first came into Team Natsu..."

Jeremy felt the disappointment in Lucy's voice. He hated that feeling. He wanted to hear Lucy in her normal, cheery voice. The boy quickly changed the subject.

" Hey, Lucy! Why don't we all go to your favourite restaurant? It will be like a reunion party. My treat!"

The two teenage mages stared at each other.

" Are you sure? After all, you guys just arrived in Magnolia."

" No worries. I've got a bag of gold."

" THAT we were supposed to pay off our rent."

" No biggies. We'll just go on missions to get more money."

" Huh..."

" Well, since you guys didn't say no to my question, I'm going to take it as a yes! I'll pick you guys up at six. Bye!"

But before they could object, Jeremy ran out of the building.

" When I get my hands on him..." said Gemma in her angry voice.

" Oh well... Come on. We've got a party to go to."

FIVE FORTY-FIVE

The two teenage girls were almost ready. All that was left to do was their hair.

Gemma was wearing a short black dress that showed her long, beautiful legs. It wasn't those dresses that were tight and stuck on your skin if you wore them. No... It was sorta fluffy. The dress had gold glitters on it. She wore the same heels as this morning. She had a few black bangles that sparkled gold in the dark on her tiny wrist. If you looked her closely, you'll think that she's a friend of Selena Gomez and is suppose to arrive in Hollywood for her new movie blockbuster.

Lucy, on the hand, was wearing a tight red leather dress that stuck on her skin like super glue. It was just long enough to cover what it should have covered. She wore the gold necklace that her beloved mother gave her as her 6th birthday gift around her tiny neck. The dress showed her slim figure. The blond also wore a pair of 9 inch high heels. On overall, she was beautiful.

" Lucy, I heard Mira-jane said that you had a celestial spirit that does hairs. Would you mind if you called him out?"

" Okay... In fact, I was going to call him out anyways. Open the gate of the crab, Cancer!"

" Ebi, ebi.."

" Did he say ebi..?

" Yeah, that's his style... Well, let's go and do our hairs."

FIVE FIFTY

" Wow! I have to give it to you Lucy, I like that crab." said Gemma while starring at herself in the mirror."

Gemma had her hair tied back into a bun. There were some streaks of orange hair coming out of the bun. Although it looked messy, it was still beautiful. Well, that's just the style. Her hair in front of her forehead was much longer now as Cancer had clipped on some special wig that will stick and grow with your hair after you've sprayed some water on it. It was long enough to cover her eyebrows. Gemma loved her new hair in front and hoped that it will stay there like that. Lucy also loved Gemma's new hair. To Lucy, it looked like that Gemma was going to wear this hair whenever there was a party or some big event that she had to attend.

Lucy's hair was half tied. There were still some hair left untied. Again, it was just the style. She starred herself in the mirror once more before signaling Cancer to go back.

FIVE FIFTY-FIVE

Jeremy was waiting outside Lucy's apartment. Huh, they were slow.

" Hey! Can you guys dress up faster? We're going to be late."

" For your information, we're not late. It's just you being early. Who told you to be this early?" said Gemma while opening the apartment door.

Jeremy took one look at the two mages and started to nosebleed. They both looked so beautiful.

" Hey, earth to idiot! Are we still going to dinner or what?"

" I think we brain washed him..."

" Of course we are! It's our reunion party you know."

And with that, he lead the two beautiful mages down the the stairs and to Lucy's favourite restaurant which was where a certain team that had a fire dragon slayer was heading to.

AT THE RESTAURANT

" Come on. I want to introduce you guys to the owner of the restaurant. Hi, Ms. Jane!"

The woman was like an older version of Mira-jane. She looked like a model that had been staring in Sorcerer's Weekly for the past few years but had retired. Lucy saw their confused faces and explained.

" She's Mira-jane's aunt. Unfortunately, she too has the feeling to match-make."

The two friends nodded.

" Oh, Lucy! I haven't seen you around lately. Come on. Sit at your favourite place! I reserved it for you, you know! You've got to fill me in about Levy. How is she? Did she develop feeling for him? I hope that Gajeel guy finally knows that he has feelings for her."

Suddenly, the bell in front of the main door rang. There came in five mages who all had the Fairy Tail logo and two flying cats, exceeds to be exact, who too had the Fairy Tail logo.

" Hey, Lisanna! Where would you like to sit?"

" Hmmm... I don't know. How about we ask Wendy?"

" Aye!"

" Um... I don't know..."

" Don't put too much pressure on Wendy!" said the white cat.

" How about we sit next to those three?" said the ice mage while pointing to Lucy and her friends, not knowing that it was Lucy.

" I don't bother where we sit. As long as I can have my strawberry cheesecake peacefully, I'll be fine."

As soon as the blond saw them, she lost her appetite to eat. Jeremy saw and asked a question.

" How about we all go back to the guild and eat there? It's much comfortable there."

Gemma who had also saw Lucy's face darkened, nodded in agreement.

They said their goodbyes to Ms. Jane and left.

AT THE GUILD

" Lucy, do you feel better?" asked the teenage boy.

" Yeah... Guess I wasn't so hungry after all."

" No worries! Me and Gemma weren't hungry too."

And with that, they entered the guild.

The men in the guild nosebleed when they saw Lucy and Gemma. Including the deliveryman who had been picked to deliver the milk to Fairy Tail.

" Hiya Lucy, Gemma, Jeremy! My, you guys surely look different. In a good way." smiled the bartender.

" Yeah. Well, we were going to Lucy's favourite restaurant but Lucy didn't feel well so we went here instead."

" Oh. So, what could I get for you guys?"

Before they could answer, the doors of Fairy Tail swung opened.

" Huh, that was good!"

" It was only good to you, Natsu! Who told you to order all those spicy octopus tentacles?'

" AYE!"

" Hiya, Natsu." said the bartender who was always happy.

Huh, Team Natsu was back.

Jeremy took one look at Natsu and threw his fists at him. Fortunately, Natsu had fled, leaving Jeremy's fists creating a big crater on the Fairy Tail floor.

" Oii, who do you think you are?"

" I'm Lucy's long-lost friend. How dare you changed Lucy with a friend?"

" I didn't change her. I just swapped her place with a friend. She'd even agreed on it, you know."

And with that, both of the mages were ready to fight with heir magic.

" Would you guys cut it out?" yelled the Titania and the orange haired mage with their death glare.

They stared at each other. Who knew that Gemma was a bit like Erza when she was angry?

" Nice to meet you. I'm Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet."

" Nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy's long-lost friend, Gemma, Gemma Flame."

The two dragon slayers saw that the two person who gave death glares were distracted and took the opportunity to fight.

" Fire dragon's roar!"

" Ice dragon's roar!"

The guild was destroyed, again. The tables were thrown to the other side of the guild. The mages in the guild were piled on each other, groaning. The barrels of beer were all spiled. Boy, was Cana going to be angry.

" Would you two stop!" said Master at the top of his lungs.

The two immediately stopped. The master sighed.

" As for your punishment, you all must work together in this mission." said Master as he pointed to Wendy, Charle, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Pantherlily, Lucy, Jeremy and Gemma.

He handed Gemma the mission.

TEN MAGES NEEDED TO DEFEAT A BEAST CREATED BY ZEREF  
>A Beast Had Started To Kill Villagers In Village Roselinda<br>Please Stop It Before It Kills Us All  
>REWARD:<br>100 thousand jewels

" That should be enough to pay for all the damages you made."

" What! Go and work with him?" said Natsu and Jeremy.

" Why am I dragged into this?" asked Pantherlily.

" Because this is a dangerous mission."

Jeremy eyed Natsu before leaving the guild to walk the two young mages home.

* * *

><p>So, this is it.<p>

Hope you loved it! Please review and add it to your alerts and favourite!

Happy: She's still scary...

Natsu: Yeah...

Me ( with death glare): What did you two say?


	3. Catch Lucy

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: Yo, Happy! What's up?

Happy: Do you know that today's chapter is " Catch Lucy"

Natsu: No. Why?

Happy: Oh, nothing. Just wondering who caught her...

Jeremy: Of course it's me.

Natsu: Hey! I'm her nakama. Of course it's me.

Jeremy: Hey! Stop arguing with me, you pink haired freak!

Natsu: How about you, sissy boy!

Me : My head's going to explode...

Gemma with death glare: Will you two stop it...

Jeremy and Natsu: Oh, will you girls just shut up..

Me: *_cries_

Erza: You two are disturbing my strawberry cheesecake time. What did you two do to Elisha?

Gemma: They both insulted girls..

Erza: Didn't I told you two before not to disturb the writer *grabs Natsu and Jeremy and throws them into outer space

Me: Thanks you guys.. I'll get my revenge on those two in the future chapters...

Gemma: Ohh... Write them wearing bunny outfits at the guild, playing pat-a-cake!

Me: Ohhh... I've got something better in mind... *_smiles grimly_

Happy: Elisha's scary...

* * *

><p>It was a perfect Sunday to write. Lucy Heartfilia was supposed to relax and continue on the sequel that the blond promised the little blue haired mage. But no... Those two idiots with weird hair colour had to destroy the guild and bring her along for their 'punishment'. The blond sighed. Well, there goes her perfect Sunday.<p>

" Hey! Earth to Lucy! What are you daydreaming about? Hope it's about the names of your child when you get married to Jeremy." smiled the orange haired mage grimly.

The mage was combing her long, gorgeous hair. She had let her hair down until her waist. The only thing that didn't change since last night was the hair in front of her forehead. Like she had said, she was going to let it grow on. The teenage girl was wearing the biker jacket and her short pants that she had worn on the previous day. Her heels were changed into short leather boots that had golden zips on its side. Again, she still looked beautiful in her biker outfit.

" What? Why would I think that?" asked the blond with red blushes on her cheeks.

Gemma chuckled.

" Well... One, you never get angry with him. Two, you two always get along. Three, you get all smoochy when you see each other. And four, you gave him a kiss on the cheek for his sixth birthday.

Lucy's big brown eyes widened. She still remembered that day. The day she was at Jeremy's sixth birthday party.

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jeremy! Happy birthday to you!"

Little six year-old Jeremy blew out his six candles.

" Yay! What did you wished for, Jeremy?" asked the curious young Gemma Flame.

" I'm not going to tell you. After all, if did tell you, it won't come true."

" Somehow I don't get the feeling that you want us to know too... " said four year-old Lucy Hearfilia.

" Alright... So, where are my gifts?" said the both curious and excited boy.

" Here you go!"

And with that, the soon-to-be-a-mage girl gave the boy his birthday gift. It was big and was wrapped in some colored old newspaper. Jeremy didn't care for he knew that Gemma wasn't from a family that you would call rich.

" Wow! I wonder what's inside... Can I open it?"

" Sure! Just don't rip up the newspaper. I can still reuse it, you know." said the environment loving girl.

The little boy carefully opened the present, not ripping a single newspaper. After all, he didn't want to meet with Gemma's death glare. The boy still wanted to live.

" Hey... Wow! Seven magic books! Where did you get them?"

" Well, you know our public library, right? Last week, it was giving out the books that they didn't want. So, I took some of the magic books that were still in good condition. Hope you like it!"

" Hey, Jeremy. Can I give my gift now?" said the little celestial mage.

" Okay!"

" Well, here it goes!"

The little Lucy went closer to the birthday boy. She puckered up her lips and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

" There you go." said the cheeky little Lucy.

" Wh... What was that?"

The blond got closer and whispered into his ear.

" It's called a kiss..."

END OF FLASHBACK

" Hey... Lucy!"

" What..."

" You were daydreaming, again. I didn't know that you wanted to list out the names so much."

"..."

" Well, come on. Let's go downstairs. I'm done."

" Okay. Just wait for a sec. I have to get my jacket."

The teenage blond was wearing a turquoise short skirt. She had a cream colored singlet wrapped around her nicely shaped body. All that's left is her red leather biker jacket.

" Got it! Come on. We're going downstairs."

But before they could even take a step, there was a small knock at door.

" Who could it be at this early hour..." thought Lucy silently. But before she think of an answer, there came a familiar voice.

" Hey, Lucy! Are you guys ready? I've been waiting for half an hour for you two. Hurry up!"

Gemma opened the door, only to see a young teenage boy. The boy was wearing a white jacket with his hair standing upwards.

" Hey, Jeremy! Don't you know what time it is? Do I have to get a watch for you? What the hell are you doing here?"

" No... I have my watch right here. It's six thirty. Can't I be early?"

" Fine... But we were just heading downstairs to have our breakfast at Ms. Jane's."

" Oh... Come to think of it, I still haven't had my breakfast. Can I tag along? Pleaseeeee..."

But before Gemma could say anything, Lucy stepped out.

" Sure. You can carry our luggages."

" What? I have to work for food?"

" Yup. That's what you get for destroying the guild and bringing two innocent girls along to help you with your 'punishment', ruining my perfect Sunday."

The orange haired mage chuckled. Those two would always fight, but it will always be just a joke.

ON THE STREETS

" Gee... Lucy! After twelve years, your scent still hasn't changed a bit."

" And what does that mean?"

" Well, the last time I smelt your scent was twelve years ago. It was sweet and smelt of cotton candies. And now, it still smelt of cotton candies."

" Why do you smell my scent? Go! Go! Shooo! Go and smell other people's scent."

" Aww... But can't I smell it longer? It's nice!"

" No!"

" They lllllllike each other..." chuckled the orange haired mage.

" No, we don't!" yelled the two blushing mages at the same time.

" See... You're even starting to say the same things at the same time." said the teenage girl while running away from the two.

" Gemma! Come back here!"

" Come on, Lucy! Let's go catch her!"

" Okay!" said the blonde while running as fast as Usian Bolt towards Gemma.

" Hey! Don't you guys wait for the poor teenage boy here?"

" No!" chuckled the two teenage girls.

After they had run non-stop for what felt like two days but was only fifteen minutes, they arrived at Ms. Jane's restaurant, Lovey Dovey. The chimes at the doors chimed.

" Hi, Ms. Jane!"

" Oh, Lucy! You're up early! I guess you've got a mission to do." said the retired mage while pointing at their luggages.

" Yeah... So, can I have breakfast here with my friends?"

" Sure, you can. But that lazy chef hasn't arrived yet. I ought to fire him but he's my nephew. You can help me clean the restaurant while you wait for him, that is if you want to."

" No probs! Come on. Let's get going."

Thirty minutes had gone. They had done the dishes, swept the floor and even mopped it to give it a polished-like texture. All that's left to do was the dust.

" Huh... Well, I'll wipe the dust on the bookshelf. Jeremy will wipe the bar and Lucy, the fans.

Gemma was barking out orders as if this was World War III and she was the head General. Boy, did she look like Erza when it comes to doing things.

Lucy got a ladder and started her work for she didn't want to meet with Gemma's death glare. For the first few fans, she wiped them carelessly and had to wipe it once more. After a few more tries, she started to get the hang of it. And on the last fan, she climbed up the ladder, not checking if she had fully opened the ladder to make it stable. The blond climbed up. And she started to wipe the fan, the blond felt the ladder wobbled. She fell and no one was there to catch her. Jeremy saw and quickly ran to catch the blond.

" I'm going to catch her..."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy was heading towards Ms. Jane's restaurant.<p>

" Natsu, why are we still going there?"

" Because I'm meeting Lisanna there to talk about the mission and I want to eat those delicious spicy octopus tentacles."

Just thinking of the tentacles made Happy sick. The tentacles were still alive, moving. It reminded the flying cat bad memories.

FLASHBACK

It was three years ago. Happy and Natsu were at Hargeon dock which was famous for its fresh fish and delicious shrimps.

" Hey, Happy! Let's go fishing!"

" AYE!"

They went to get their trusty fishing rods and began to fish.

Two hours had past and their fishing rods still hadn't moved a bit. So much for being trusty.

" Natsu... I'm going to die from hunger... How long do we have to wait..."

" Happy... Can you stop talking about food... My stomach's growling..."

" I didn't say anything about food..."

And suddenly, the two Fairy Tail mages heard a loud shout just across the jetty.

" Hey, Paul! Gedda look at this!"

" Wow! A real lobster! So, we have twenty-two salmons, four flying fish, eleven tunas, five crabs, three squids and six shrimps. This is going into the Guinness world record.

The two mages drooled, staring at the sea creatures. Their saliva could've reached the bottom of the ocean.

Suddenly, Happy's rod moved.

" Hey, Natsu! I think I caught something..."

" Well, let's reel it up!"

They pulled and pulled until something came out. First was a pair of giant purple tentacles. Then, came two huge eyeballs. Finally, there was a huge head.

" Octopus!" said the two mages while hugging each other.

The octopus grabbed them both and swished them around.

" Natsu!..."

" Ha...ppy... Help..." said the mage with his face turning green. Huh, transportation wasn't his good side.

The fishermen at the jetty watched them both.

" Hey, Paul! Look at those two idiots." said the man in his British accent.

" Boy, are those two idiots! Who would want fish at the end of the jetty? Didn't they hear that the giant octopus lives there? Huh..."

END OF FLASHBACK

" Hey... Happy... Are you there?"

" Huh? What do you want, Natsu?"

" Oh, nothing... It's just that you were daydreaming and it was getting weird."

The two went into the restaurant and saw the falling Lucy.

Natsu ran and thought," I'm going to catch her..."

The two male ran towards the direction of a certain falling mage. They jumped and stretched out their arms until they reached Lucy. The blond was caught. The mage looked up, only to see the person who had caught her just in time.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, FREEZE!<p>

Happy: Natsu, did you catch her?

Natsu: Catch who? *question marks on head

Happy: ...

Me: If you want to know, wait for two more weeks.

People: What?

Me: Yup. Next Friday, 13th April, my school's having a camp and I have to stay over there for a week. No phones, no iPod, no iPad, no iPhone, no internet...

People: Awww...

Me: Well, wish me luck because it's going to be Friday the 13th...

Happy: Good luck!

Me: ...


	4. Sleeping Over

Happy: Hi!

Gemma: Hello!

Happy: Ugh... Why didn't Natsu come?

Me: Because he said he didn't want to read my new chapter...

Happy: Oh! I know! He said he didn't want to read the chapter because he was afraid of the revenge you were going to get on him..

Me: Oh, don't you worry... I've got my revenge on him alright...

Happy: You're scary...

Me: What did you say?

Happy: Nothing!

Gemma: Hahaha...

Happy: Why are you laughing at, Gemma?

Gemma: Oh, nothing.. It's just the new chapter...

Happy: Is it that funny?

Gemma: Get away, kitty cat! Don't disturb me when I'm reading. Otherwise, I'll use your fur to make me a coat to wear when I'm reading and your wings for my new Converse shoes to make them look like angel shoes like the ones they wear in the movies...

Happy: You're evil...

Gemma: What did you say?

Happy: Um... AYE!

Natsu: Happy!

Happy: Natsu! I thought you said that you were going to stay at home and watch Running Man...

Natsu: Yeah... Well, I still didn't want to come but Elisha dragged me here..

Happy: She's evil...

Natsu: Yup...

Me: What did you two say?

Natsu: Um... Nothing! Just saying that Erza's scary!

Erza in her Black Wing Armor: What did you say!

Happy: No! He said it wrong! We meant Lucy!

Lucy with death glare: Now, what did you two say...

Natsu: Um... Happy meant Mira-jane!

Mira-jane in demon transformation: Would you like to repeat what you two just said...

Happy: All so scary...

Natsu: I wonder why do all the guys fight over them...

Lucy with death glare plus Aquarius by her side: Say that again!

Erza in her Purgatory Armor: Would you like to meet my blade up close?

Mira-jane in demon transformation plus Elfman in Beast takeover: Meet Elfman!

Me with ten world champion boxers that I just seduced: Want to talk to my new friends?

Happy: Again, so scary...

Natsu nodding his head: Ump...

* * *

><p>The two male ran towards the direction of a certain falling mage. They jumped and stretched out their arms until they reached the blond. Lucy was caught. The mage looked up, only to see the person who had caught her...<p>

" Natsu..."

The pink haired freak was carrying the blond bridal style. Meanwhile, the other mage was on the other side of the restaurant, with his legsfacing upwards instead of downwards. He got up and kicked the nearby chair which he had also broke it with his head for that his head was hard, both inside and out.

Natsu saw Lucy staring at him so the dragon slayer decided to start a conversation with the beautiful mage.

" Oh! Hiya, Luce!"

Unfortunately, the blond had fainted, with her head in the dragon slayer's chest and her hands around his neck.

" Lucy..."

There was a chime at the main door and there came in a mage that had short and white hair. Lisanna took one look at the sleeping mage and the confused one. A smile came to her face.

The white haired mage had longed dreamed for this day. She wanted Natsu to live happily with the blond. And she wanted the blond to live happily with him. To her, they were perfect for each other. They were both so sweet and kind. And surely, their kids will also be sweet and kind. Even though some people suggested that Lisanna dated Natsu, she didn't do it. Natsu and her was just good friends. The type of friends that act as if they were brothers and sisters. Lucy and Natsu were so perfect together. Even Mira-jane said it. All they need is a push to help them start. And deep down, she knew that they both had feelings for each other. They just didn't know it yet. And soon, they will know.

" They llllllike each other..." said the white haired mage.

But before the dragon slayer could complain, a small shout came from the kitchen.

" Lisanna! Is that you? Wow, you're so tall. Almost taller than Elfman. That idiot... Huh..."

But she, too, took one look at the sleeping mage and screamed loudly. You could've hear the scream even if you were living at the North Pole. Even though no sound could travel through space, this scream would've just broke the record and went through space, allowing all of the aliens to listen this one of a kind, high pitched scream.

" Oh my god! Lucy! Come on. Let's bring her upstairs to my room." said the former model as she pulled Natsu upstairs.

Thirteen hours had gone and Lucy was still sleeping. The team decided that it was best that if they delayed the mission until the blond woke up. The dragon slayer had watched over the thirteen whole hours straight. Now, it was already seven thirty. Everyone was back at their own comfortable and cozy home while Ms. Jane went back to Lucy's since that the blond had taken over her room temporalily. The restaurant was now quiet, clean and empty except for Natsu and Lucy. He was all alone with the mage.

ALONE...

The dragon slayer yawned and stretched out his long arms.

" Huh... I'm so tired... So sle.. sleepy... *yawn... Maybe I'll g.. go... t...o sle...sle..sleep wi...with Lucy... I'm sure sh...she wo...won't mi...mind... * loud yawn * small yawn..."

The mage got up and snuck into the blond's bed, not exactly knowing what he had done. The mage twisted and turned all night until he was in a position that we was satisfied in. The blond, too, did the same thing as Natsu had done.

The position that they were both satisfied with could've made Mira-jane scream. Her scream could have made Ms. Jane's scream looked as if it was just the sound you make when you drop a needle at a noisy market. It could have made ears pop too.

The blond was snuggling in Natsu's warm, bare chest while her hands were cupping Natsu's chubby face. One of Natsu's hand was behind the blond's head while the other one was on her small, slim waist. He hugged him Lucy closer to him and Lucy snuggled closer. And they slept like that for hours and hours. They could've continued sleeping in that position if it weren't for a certain blue flying cat, or the people in Edolas said, a blue exceed. A talkative and noisy one.

It was early morning. The sun was just beginning to rise as Ms. Jane unlocked the restaurant door. She walked upstairs to check on the two Fairy Tail mages who decided to stay here for the night. She took one look at the two mages that were perfect for each other and took out her HD camera that developed the photos instantly to snap some shots of the two sleeping mages before they realizes.

Suddenly, there came a blue cat, flying through the big window just besides the big king sized bed.

" Natsu... I missed you!" yelled Happy with tears coming down his face in two straight lines.

He stopped shouting as the former model gave him her famous death glare. Unfortunately, both of the mages had woke up. But they both didn't know what had happened last night.

" Uh... Morning, Luce!"

" Morning..."

The blond yawned and stretched out her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw the few photos the former Sorcerer Magazine model had took. She had spotted the photos but was not able to see what exactly she had took as her hand had covered most of it.

" Hey... Ms. Jane... I wonder *yawn if I could *yawn take a ..look at.. tho...those pho... you're... hol...holdi..holding... *loud and big yawn..."

The beautiful Mira-jane look alike bartender quickly hid them behind her slim waist.

" What photos? I don't see any photos around here unless you're saying my family photos in my photo albums right over...there!"

The blond didn't say anythingand just pointed her index finger to the direction of the photos while Natsu stared stupidly as if he was a student that had a boring teacher for his class teacher and was now going to sleep right in the middle of class.

The former model slowly got up and walked towards the flying blue cat that was, too, staring at the two stupidly.

" Oh... You're saying those photos..."

Suddenly, the bartender stuck her hand and gave the talkative little flying blue cat the photos while shoving him out of the building, shutting the window behind him.

" Happy! Stick those photos at the right place! Where everyone would see how perfect it would be if they would be together forever and ever..."

The cat took one look at the photos and could've sworn he was going die because of laughing. The cat just knew where was the perfect place for them. It was perfect. It was big. It was where everyone who was closest to the two would look. It was where everyone would go past. And even though the citizens of Magnolia couldn't see the photos, the cat believed that some people would gossip around town, making everyone know how was the relationship between the two of them.

" AYE! SUPER SPEED!"

The cat used his super speed and flew to the right place.

The satisfied bartender turned her head with a big smile, only to see two confused faces.

" Oh, you two don't need to worry! The photos are just to help two dense people upgrade their relationship to what they should be but isn't. So, I'm just giving them a push. Even Lisanna agrees with me. Let's see... Elfman didn't complain when I talked to him about it, so he must agree with it too."

" Okay..."

The blond nodded to give the bartender a sign to know that the blond understands. Natsu, on the other hand, still stared blankly at the bartender. The only different thing was that now, there were drops of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. Some were already on the matress, making it sticky and wet.

" Come on! You two must be hungry. Waffles for anyone? Or do you guys want some leftover steak and salad?"

* * *

><p>It was already afternoon and the two Fairy Tail mages were going to leave the restaurant for the guild in about thirty minutes. Normally, it was the dragon slayer who had to wait for the blond. But for today, it was the blond who had to wait for the dragon slayer.<p>

" Come on! Natsu! Erza said that they would wait for us at the guild by 2 in the afternoon. You don't want to meet with her death glare, do you?"

Natsu was still eating the leftover steak and salad. The dragon slayer had already eaten thirty steaks and seven big bowls of salad. The bowls were surely big. It could've fit Charle, Pantherlily and Happy and still have some space for Erza's suitcase. So, you can see that it is very, very big.

At the sound if Erza, the dragon slayer quickly stood up, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. And yes, for the first time in his life, he was wearing a shirt.

" Coming!"

And with that, the two mages went out of the building and out into the busy streets of Magnolia.

The bartender let out a small sigh as she looked at the clear blue sky through the big windows of the restaurant.

" I hope Happy stuck it at the right place..." muttered the bartender.

AT THE GUILD

" Gee... Natsu... I thought you had steaks and salad at Ms. Jane's. Why are you still buying food from the stalls? And most importantly, why are you using MY money?"

" I'mp gunjry and I dum hafe ani moniy..." said the dragon slayer although his voice was muffled since that he an enourmous lollipop in him mouth.

" Hey... Natsu... Why is everyone at the notice board?"

" Don't know... Maybe it's just some sort of new high paid mission." said the dragon slayer as he finished his last lollipop.

" Come on... We're going to check it out..."

But before Natsu could complain, the blond had already dragged him along with her towards the crowded notice board.

" Hey! If it isn't the two mages themselves..." said a teenage boy.

The mage had raven for his hair while jet black for his eyes. The boy wore a shirt that wasn't buttoned, showing his six pack with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

" Oh! Hi, Gray! What's everyone looking at?"

" Why don't you check it out yourselves?"

" ..."

The blond looked up the notice board and saw some pictures stuck onto it.

The pictures all had the same two figures. You can see them clearly that the two figures were sleeping on a king sized bed. Both of the figures looked very sweet in their sleep and looked as if they were a happy couple. The figure that had blond hair was sleeping in the other figure's chest, with a small smile on her face. The other figure was wearing a white scarf even though it was in the middle of summer. He hugged the blond tightly, protecting her from anything. They both looked very sweet.

Lucy tore the pictures down and went up to the same innocent milkman from the other day.

" Who put these up?" said Lucy while she gave him her death glare.

The people in the guild just stared at him and prayed for him as they knew that the guild was going to be the place he was going to die in.

The milkman could've died right on the spot but unfortunately for him, he didn't.

" I...I don't... don't know... I.. I.I just sa...saw a.. blu...blue ca...cat... flyi...flyin..flying in...wit...with...i..it.."

Lucy turned and stomped her way towards Happy who was eating his fresh fish happily.

" Happy... * giving death glare"

" Wah... Help, Natsu! Lucy's scary..."

" Hey, Luce! Don't bully Happy."

The blond didn't say anything and just showed him the photos.

" Haha... Who are those two? They look like they're sleeping together..."

" Look closely, idiot!"

Natsu's mouth opened wide and he stared at Happy with his death glare.

" Happy... *giving the cat two creepy death glares"

" Wah... I'm scared!" screamed the flying blue cat as he flew out of the building and out to the peaceful city.

The two mages just walked over to Erza and the others.

" Hey, bunny girl. Didn't know you and flame breath had a thing!" said the one and only Gajeel Redfox.

The blond didn't say anything. Instead, she took out a golden gate key and summoned a spirit.

" Gate of the water bareer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

" Pff... What do you want?"

" Give Gajeel Redfox a wash big enough to clean his mouth." said the blond sternly.

" Pff.. Why would I do that?"

" He said that you were ugly and Scorpio could do so much better.."

" What!"

The spirit wanted to wash away the blond along with the iron dragon slayer but thought twice after seeing her death glare. Who knew she could be so creepy?

The spirit lifted her vase and waves of water came out of it, washing Gajeel Redfox away.

" Bluh... Help..."

The other members of Fairy Tail just stared at the blond. Who knew she could be so serious?

" Hey, Luce! Stop playing with that idiot and come on. We've got to go!"

" Okay.. Coming!"

And with that, the ten mages went out of the guild, out into the peaceful little city, not knowing that the thing that they were in for. Especially for the orange haired dragon slayer, Gemma Flame.

* * *

><p>Me: So... that's it!<p>

Gemma: I love it! But what's with ' Especially for the orange haired dragon slayer, Gemma Flame. '

Me: You'll just have to wait...

Natsu: Huh, where's your revenge...

Me: You sleeping with Lucy...

Natsu: What's wrong with that? I sleep with Lucy everyday...

Lucy: Why am I dragged into this?..

Me: Sorry... But it's just that you two are so perfect together...

Jeremy: Hey! What about me?

Me: Well, you are still in my 'Lucy's future boyfriends list'.

Jeremy: Yay!

Gemma: Why are you so happy about it? Lucy might no choose you.. I personally like her being with the flame breath...

Loke: What about me?

Gray: What about me?

Elfman: A man's got to have a hot girlfriend!

Me: Sorry, but you guys aren't on my list.

Loke: *frown on face

Gray: *sulking

Elfman: *giving lecture on how to be a man

Aries: Loke...

Juvia: Gray-sama...

Evergreen: Stop the lecture, will you?

Me: ...

Lucy: Hey, Elisha! Since you paired everyone up, why don't WE help you pair up with someone? *evil smile

Me: Oh... No, thanks!...

Lucy: Oh, come on! I insist! Mira-jane!

Mira-jane: Let's start with your school's boys.

Erza: Here's the name book.

Me: Where did you get that?

Erza: *give death glare so that Elisha shuts up

Me: *death glare working

Mira-jane: Okay... Oo! Found a cute boy!

Lucy: Let me see! Okay... We've got Tai Yang.. Do you know him?

Me: *eyes open wide* No! Not that one.

Mira-jane: Too late! We already send him a text message that you'll meet him at Lucy's at 6.45pm

Me: *sulks

Lucy: Come on! You've got to get ready! *pushes me to her apartment

SIX THIRTY

Me: OMG!

Lucy: *sees the mirror and sees me in a short, fluffy midnight blue dress* Soo beautiful!

Mira-jane: I agree..

Erza: *nods

Me: *mouth still open

BELL RINGS

Lucy: That must be him *push me to the door* Open the door...

Me: *opens the door

Tai Yang: Hi.. You look beautiful..

Me *gulps* thanks...

Lucy: *giving high five to Mira-jane

Mira-jane: *returning high five

Erza: *nods with a small smile on her face

Me: Now, why don't we have a four-in-one date *calls Jellal, Freed and Natsu

Erza: What? Lucy... What should I wear...

Lucy: Why did you call Natsu...

Mira-jane: *blushes* What should I wear?

Me: *smiles happily

Happy: You can help them by pressing the blue button!

Me: Where did you come out from!


End file.
